Nyimak atau Klimaks
by Aing Swag
Summary: Ceritanya Sasuke sedang marahan dengan Sakura—istrinya. Semua berawal dari ketidakpekaan Sasuke sebagai seorang suami.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warnigs: Alternative Universe, Ficlet, Bahasa Tidak Baku, etc.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Ceritanya Sasuke sedang marahan sama Sakura—istrinya. Semua berawal dari ketidakpekaan Sasuke sebagai suami. Kau tahu lah tidak semua wanita pandai mengutarakan keinginannya.

Contohnya Sakura, pukul sembilan tepat di malam jum'at dirinya sudah bersiap-siap untuk melakukan 'ritual uh ah ahn' bersama suami tercintanya.

Mandi? Sudah.

 _Lingerie_ hitam seksi? Sudah.

Minyak wangi? Sudah.

Obat kuat? Sudah.

Tenaga ekstra? Sudah.

Kesiapan mental? Sudah.

.

.

Setelah memakai _l_ _ingerie_ hitam dan menyemprotkan wewangian keseluruh tubuhnya Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi. Ditatapnya sang suami yang sedang bersandar di kepala ranjang sambil mengutak-atik laptopnya.

Sakura mendekat.

Jantung berdebar tak karuan. Walau sudah menikah selama tiga minggu tetap saja dia merasa jiper. Mana Sasuke cuma fokus sama laptopnya lagi, apa dia tidak lihat kalau istrinya sudah siap untuk disantap.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," Sakura berusaha mengalihkan perhatian.

"Hn." perasaan Sasuke saja atau memang benar kalau suara istrinya terdengar ganjil?

" _Etto_... sudah malam. Apa kau tidak kelelahan?"

Kode!

"Aku belum mengantuk, tidurlah duluan," Sasuke menjawab tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Tapi ini sudah malam Sasuke- _kun_. Apa kau tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu?"

Kode keras!

Sedangkan yang bersangkutan masih cuek memperhatikan jari-jemarinya menari di atas keyboard, "Sasuke- _kun_ sudah malam nanti keburu pagi, kau yakin tidak mau—"

"Tidurlah Sakura, kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk?" Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura dengan entengnya.

Ayam jantan tidak peka. Suami sialan. Tidak peka. Kita baru tiga minggu menikah dan kau sudah melupakan kewajibanmu sebagai suami. Padahal kemarin-kemarin selalu dia yang memaksa meskipun aku kelelahan karena bekerja sendirian. Cih, lihat saja kau tidak akan kuberi jatah selama sebulan, biar tahu rasa dan mati kekeringan.

"Baiklah, aku tidur duluan. Silahkan bereskan pekerjaanmu, selamat malam," Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya, menarik selimut sebatas dada dan berguling memunggungi Sasuke.

'Kenapa dia?' Sasuke melirik punggung istrinya yang naik turun tak beraturan.

Keesokan harinya Sasuke bangun dan meraba tempat tidur istrinya, tidak ada siapapun, hanya hawa dingin yang menyapu permukaan kulitnya pertanda jika tempat itu sudah lumayan lama ditinggalkan istrinya.

Sasuke lantas beranjak ke kamar mandi dan menemukan minyak wangi yang sering dipakai istrinya jika ingin melakukan 'ritual ah uh ahn'. Oh jadi ini masalahnya pantas saja dia tidak membangunkanku.

.

...

.

Seminggu berlalu setelah kejadian itu. Sakura tetap cuek, tidak ada ciuman selamat pagi apalagi 'ritual ah uh ahn' seperti hari sebelum insiden ketidakpekaannya terjadi. Padahal dia yang sering maksa. Malah sekarang dia yang tidak peka. Begitu ingin sekali merayu Sakura agar tidak cuek lagi, tapi Sakura pura-pura tidak peduli.

Jadi, yang bisa Sasuke lakukan hanyalah menyimak kecuekan istrinya.

Hari ini, jam sembilan tepat malam jum'at. Sasuke duduk di tepi ranjang, menunggu istrinya keluar dari kamar mandi. Tidak ada laptop, tidak ada pekerjaan, dan tidak ada hal mengganggu lainnya.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampilkan sang istri yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, tidak ada _lingerie_ hitam, tidak tercium bau wewangian dan tidak ada persiapan lainnya seperti malam jum'at kemarin.

"Ada apa Sasuke- _kun_? kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?" Sakura bertanya penasaran. Niatnya sih bertanya ketus, tapi tidak kuat juga kalau harus berlama-lama cuek dengan suami. Apalagi ini malam jum'at. Eh? Masih ngarep toh?

"Sakura, maaf atas ketidakpekaanku. Jujur saja aku tidak nyaman kalau kau terus menghindariku seperti itu," Sasuke berusaha memasang wajah minta dikasihani.

"Aku tidak menghindarimu Sasuke- _kun_ ," Sakura mendudukan diri di samping suaminya.

"Tapi kau tidak membangunkanku, tidak ada ucapan selamat pagi dan tidak ada 'hal-hal manis' lainnya,"

"Itu karena aku harus berangkat pagi, ada operasi dadakan dan aku harus menggantikan tugas Tsunade- _sensei_ di rumah sakit. Terlebih lagi seminggu kemarin aku sedang datang bulan dan _mood_ ku sering berantakan. Kau juga tidak berusaha menyapaku duluan, kupikir Sasuke- _kun_ yang menghindariku,"

"Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jadi aku hanya menyimak saja," ungkapnya terus terang. "Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai _lingerie_ seksimu? maksudku—" Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya dan memandang istrinya yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan melucuti pakaian tidurnya. "Sakura kau—?" Sasuke cengo, jadi dari tadi Sakura memakai _lingerie_ dibalik baju tidur kebesarannya.

Sakura beringsut ke tempat tidur, berbaring menyamping dan mengedipkan mata pada suaminya.

.

.

.

Jadi Sasuke, kau ingin menyimak kelakuan istrimu atau klimaks di dalam istrimu?

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
